The present invention relates to a novel chew toy for dogs. Dogs chew toys are well-known and embody numerous different configurations and materials. One of the more popular of such toys was previously developed by applicant, Booda Products, Inc., and comprises a length of cotton rope having large knots near the ends thereof so as to resemble a classic dog bone configuration. The soft cotton rope provides a brushing effect and flossing of the dog's teeth as well as a gentle massaging of its gums when chewed and thus provides therapeutic benefits as well as playful enjoyment for the dog. Another popular dog toy is the fleece-type toy. Such toys are enjoyed for their softness and are typically formed with a synthetic fiber fill material encased in an outer shell comprising soft synthetic fibers carried on a pliably backing so as to simulate fleece. The chew toy of the present invention combines the enjoyable softness of the fleece toy with the therapeutic benefits of the cotton rope chew toy in a manner which further enhances the playfulness and beneficial enjoyment of the toy for the dogs while providing the manufacturer with an economical yet highly durable method of construction.